deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendy vs. Mr. X
Bendy vs. Mr. X is a What-If Death Battle by Pygmy Hippo 2 and his second one in this Fandom. Description Bendy and the Ink Machine vs. Resident Evil 2! Will Bendy dance on the Umbrella Corporation's remains or will Mr. X begin a tyrannical rule over Joey Drew Studios? Interlude Pygmy:The 1930s was a fun time where noir novels about true crime and black and white cartoons were the best entertainment you could get. Rose:Unless you wanted a monster movie and wouldn't it be funny if some horror game evil corporations made monsters that seemed like they came out of this period? Zuggsy:If that's not enough these two are some of the most powerful creations made that not only pummel people with their bare hands but also have horrific transformations! Pygmy:Bendy, the Dancing Demon that roams Joey Drew Studios to send victims back to the ink and sometimes is a bit of a Beast. Rose:Mr. X, the Umbrella Corporation's T-00 Tyrant hitman in Racoon City who does a Super good job! Zuggsy:Besides Pygmy and Rose's horrible puns, we're going to be seeing what these two have for a Death Battle! Bendy Theme:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cg_kcK6o-5U Background -Age:32? -Height:6'2"|187.9 cm -Weight:Likely Lightweight -Nationality:USA -Ink Machine Creation -AKA Monster Bendy or Ink Bendy -Was Originally Supposed to be Joey Drew Pygmy:Bendy was originally just a cartoon character at Joey Drew Studios who was probably created by Henry Stein. Rose:But then Joey wanted lifesize versions of all of his characters with the Ink Machine which really doesn't seem that ridiculous considering he was making an amusement park called Bendy Land. Zuggsy:Unfortunately Drew wanted them to actually be alive and Bendy's first incarnation was enough for him to not make any other versions. Pygmy:He may be a murderous asshole who probably killed people so he could have souls for his ink creations but he's probably right on that part. Rose:Yeah, I wouldn't say that a dripping ink monster with his bones visible was family-friendly and they threw him in a vault so nobody could see him. Zuggsy:When Joey Drew began using the Ink Machine more and more, eventually almost everybody in the company turned into ink creatures and Bendy inevitably got out to send whatever poor bastards had gotten forms based on characters back to the ink. Pygmy:Henry came back and managed to kill Bendy with a tape called The End although it's very likely he's not only stuck as an ink creature but also in a time loop. Rose:Is it really that impossible for him to be Joey? The guy wanted to cheat death so who's saying that he didn't hate his creation so much that he ironically created a method to kill it when he fused with it? Arsenal and Abilities -Hand-to-Hand Combat -Bendy Cutouts -Ink Manipulation -Intangibility -Enhanced Senses -Stealth -Beast Bendy Pygmy:Bendy hasn't been forced into hand-to-hand combat too often but he has a decent arsenal of punches, grabs, neck snaps, and head rips, mostly used against The Projectionist. Rose:The Ink Demon also really loves his cutouts as he knows when one of them gets broken and will then search for whoever did it. Nobody else can be characters or touch my cutouts, I think we found our first monster that's a narcissist. Zuggsy:But his most powerful and unpredictable ability appears to be his ink manipulation which enables him to break floors from under people, send ink creatures back to the ink, and outright blow up the Butcher Gang although this does make him easy to see coming with the ink trail. Pygmy:He can even walk through walls as a means of getting around the Studio, probably due to intangibility or rejoining the ink. Rose:The Ink Demon supposedly has extremely enhanced hearing that enables to hear everything throughout the studio although it's a bit debatable whether he actually has it and he can surprisingly pop out of nowhere if he wants to. Zuggsy:But the worst part is when he decides to morph his body into Beast Bendy which he can potentially activate at any time. Beast Bendy roars in Henry's face. Pygmy:Beast Bendy is not only bulkier than his original form but also able to cross entire rooms in a couple steps and a nasty set of teeth. Rose:He can smack humans through walls and break glass containers with ease along with shaking the ground as he charges. Zuggsy:That might not even be his only other form as the giant creature in the ink water has a glove hand similar to his and can drag down entire boats. Feats -Busted through vault doors and rips off heads -Can kill humans in a single blow and whack them through walls -Faster than ordinary humans and can cross rooms in seconds as Beast Bendy -Took blows from the Projectionist and Tommy Gun fire -Only killed through a tape labeled The End -Built his own lair and hid his weakness there -Fought Henry Stein, Sammy Lawrence, Alice Angel, The Projectionist, and Brute Boris Pygmy:Bendy is powerful even without those forms as he has repeatedly broken metal vault doors and can kill the average human in a single hit. Rose:He's comparable to Brute Boris in damage potential who can throw roller coaster carts and crack stone floors with his leap attacks, the concept art in Joey's room even shows him overpowering him as Beast Bendy! Zuggsy:He's faster than any ordinary humans or ink creatures it would seem as they need to hide to escape him. Pygmy:He can take blows from The Projectionist and presumably Alice Angel who can break reinforced glass along with Tommy Gun fire not even making him flinch. Rose:The Ink Demon is probably not even killable so long as he has ink to come back from and there's a lot of ink in Joey Drew Studios so good luck with that although he possibly can be torn apart by a stronger opponent. Zuggsy:But he's also fought an unarmed Sammy Lawrence and Henry Stein who eventually defeated him despite hiding his weakness in his lair. Honestly though why did he save him in Chapter 4? Pygmy:That brings us to Bendy's main weakness which is that he doesn't appear to be very smart as one can hop in a locker in front of him and he doesn't check it along with being extremely predictable in attack strategies as Beast Bendy. Rose:He's really slow when he doesn't see someone so a stealthier opponent could take him off guard . Zuggsy:The ink lake form would also only be usable near vast quantities of ink and it's pretty slow in movement speed. Rose:Remember Bendy in Nightmare Run? Well now its Run from the Nightmare Bendy. Bendy runs at Henry with his hand outstretched and kills him. Mr. X Theme:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pFgQRMVraYM Background -Age:Unknown -Height:About 7'|213.3 cm -Weight:Presumably Heavy -Nationality:USA? -AKA T-00 -Created by the Umbrella Corporation -Has A Hat This Time Pygmy:The Umbrella Corporation's T-Virus is known mostly for making zombies but the true purpose was to create Tyrants so they could sell them as undead infantry. Rose:As it was extremely rare for someone to mutate into a Tyrant, Umbrella started cloning these B.O.W.s with the T-103 series being the most iconic line. Zuggsy:While Nemesis was arguably a step up, despite being mass-produced these Tyrants were terrifying killers who could take pretty much any non-heavy weapon. Pygmy:Enter T-00, also known as Mr. X, a Tyrant made for covert missions that was sent to Racoon City to eliminate threats to the Corporation which included Ben Bertolucci who learned that walls don't stop Tyrants. Rose:What about HUNK and the Forgotten Soldier? What's his problem with them?! Zuggsy:Wrong place, wrong time I guess. Anyways, X went after either Leon and Ada or Claire and Sherry depending on the story until he was killed by either an anti-tank rocket launcher or William Birkin shoving his clawed hand through his chest. Arsenal and Abilities -Hand-to-Hand Combat -Trenchcoat -Enhanced Senses -Tracking Skills -Stealth -Healing Factor -Super Tyrant Pygmy:While he was defeated by the superior G-Virus, Mr. X is still a threat due to his great skill in hand-to-hand combat with punches, slams, grabs, and dual-fist blows to outmatch any human who thinks that they can take him on. Rose:He can crush skulls! What lunatic thinks they can beat that?! Anyways, his trenchcoat like a certain other Tyrant seems to be resistant to damage from everything that isn't an exploding boiler room. Zuggsy:He's extremely great at tracking his targets throughout the city, whether it be through hearing gunshots or running or just finding where they went after being taken down for a while, he even somehow knows when survivors have found items to progress and can climb ladders. Pygmy:If that wasn't bad enough, he's surprisingly stealthy as well with him being surprisingly quiet when going up to Ben's prison wall and makes no noise when arriving at the police helicopter. Rose:T-00 also has a decent healing factor for recuperating from whatever can knock him to his knees for a while as blood stains don't stay on him after encounters. Zuggsy:That does take a while though but if he takes too much damage, there's always Super Tyrant. Super Tyrant leaps down onto Leon's platform. Pygmy:This Super form exposes the Tyrant's heart and has wounds that his regeneration can't heal but also grants him enhanced mobility and a claw hand for more lethality. Rose:He can leap through the air, break rubble with a single blow, and if the original Resident Evil Tyrant was any indication, he can charge at 43 MPH! Zuggsy:Even worse, he can take a single anti-tank rocket before his upper half gets destroyed on the highest difficulty and can easily impale Leon on his claw. Feats -Can lift a police helicopter with a single hand and crush skulls -Can bust through walls and break rubble with blows -Can run at 43 MPH and leap through the air in Super Tyrant form -Can tank shotgun shells and grenade launcher rounds with no permanent damage -Took an anti-tank rocket launcher or William Birkin to kill him -Dressed for covert elimination missions -Fought Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Ada Wong, HUNK, and the Forgotten Soldier Pygmy:Mr. X is still extremely impressive even without it as he can casually walk through walls and lift people up to crush their skulls. Rose:He can even lift a police helicopter with a single hand and push a police van backwards after getting slammed into a wall by it! Zuggsy:He's not slow either as he can keep up with physically fit humans in chases and can even charge at them if they shoot his hat off. Rose:That's a really nice hat to be fair. Pygmy:While his hat is easily slain, he isn't as he can take getting exploded by a police van that lit on fire afterwards and pretty much everything else. Rose:Knives, grenades, pistols, shotguns, magnums, flamethrowers, revolvers, grenade launchers, submachine guns, and giant tasers are all the things that can't kill T-00 and probably just make him mad. Zuggsy:He does crack his neck from time to time so there's a chance he actually does get annoyed at his targets which included several people with various training and firearms who ultimately still got past him. Pygmy:Yeah, while he can take a lot of damage, enough damage can knock him down and his head and heart are weak spots that he can't live without. Rose:He's also pretty easy to fool with loud noises and can be ran around tables or other objects by his targets. Zuggsy:Super Tyrant appears to make him lose his cool as well but he's also smart enough to let zombies attack his targets outside of it if they're far enough away. Rose:Despite his faults, you can be sure that Mr. X gonna give it to you! Pygmy:Saw that one coming. Mr. X lifts Leon S. Kennedy up and crushes his skull, killing him. Intermission Pygmy:We've reviewed the research and found a victor. Rose:It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Ben Bertolucci had managed to escape Racoon City with his info on the Umbrella Corporation but his car ran out of gas on the road, forcing him to look for somewhere to hide. Luckily this abandoned building that seemed to be a studio owned by a man named Joey Drew seemed remote enough and there was clearly nobody in here. Ben was hungry though so he grabbed a bacon soup can and ate it, it was surprisingly not only fresh but also delicious. "I've just got to wait for Ada and Umbrella won't be able to do anything to me after that, I hope. Wonder if Irons got eaten by some zombies yet..." He knew the Corporation had sent a Tyrant after him but a quick glance at a nearby poster on the wall proved he hadn't chosen a safe place to stay. A gloved hand and inky black one grabbed onto the wall before two horns and a cartoonish grin came through the wall and Bendy stood in front of Bertolucci. "Hey, you're that Bendy character right? Want some soup?" The Ink Demon rushed forwards and Ben's scream was louder than the bacon soup can dropping, in fact it reached far outside the building and someone stomped towards the door before swinging it open. The massive trenchcoat clad figure with a fedora on his head walked straight to the hallway where the sound had come from and found only a police parking lot pass covered in ink on the ground. Mr. X ''' felt like he was being watched and turned to see the Dancing Demon had come out of his wall once more. Both just stared at each other for a moment before the T-00 cracked his neck and Bendy looked down at the floor as ink began to flood the hallway. '''Fight! Mr. X would have punched Bendy but Joey Drew's creation had other plans as he made the entire floor collapse and dissapeared back into the ink. He hoped the fall would incapacitate or at least weaken the Umbrella Corporation's B.O.W. but he took the fall with no damage and was only inconvenienced by his fist getting stuck in the basement floor. The Tyrant regretted using his only weapon to brace himself when the Ink Demon grabbed him by the head and lifted him up, unfortunately his fedora came off but the other monster regretted his move even more as he was rammed into a wall. The T-00 unleashed a barrage of punches on the Dancing Demon but wound up getting his hand stuck again in his foe's stomach this time. Bendy returned the favor to Mr. X and actually heard a couple ribs break from his punches and sent his opponent staggering backwards. Joey Drew's creation went for the killing blow and attempted to snap the Umbrella Corporation's B.O.W.'s neck but the undead grabbed his head and squeezed it, crushing it into an inky mess. The Tyrant soon realized that this did barely anything to the Ink Demon who was still grasping his throat but he threw the other monster off of him and through the ceiling. As there wasn't a hole, Mr. X knew Bendy was planning something and had just returned to the ink leaving him to wander the basement until he came across a cardboard cutout that looked like a more kid-friendly version of his foe. The T-00 smashed it with a stomp and heard something coming out of the ink behind him, a group of Searchers who he stomped to bits as well. The Umbrella Corporation's B.O.W. was almost getting impatient and soon found a hallway where three more ink monsters stood. The Butcher Gang was almost effortlessly torn apart by him but he soon realized he made a mistake as the hallway ended in a long drop into an inky abyss. The Dancing Demon finally dropped down from the ceiling and tackled Mr. X out of the hallway into the ink river where he dissapeared once more but a giant gloved hand popped out of the ink. The Tyrant slammed both his fists on Bendy's hand and deformed it a bit but the glove still grabbed him and crushed his body before pulling him under. The ink river was still for several seconds before the Ink Demon was tossed out onto his back in front of a stone cliff and the T-00 cracked his knuckles as he climbed out onto the dock and stomped towards his target. Before Joey Drew's creation could think of a new plan to deal with this persistent and powerful new foe, he was charged once more and the Umbrella Corporation's B.O.W. sent them falling again but they hit something solid this time. Unfortunately the Ink Machine was not made to take two monstrous creatures slamming on top of it and shaked the entire underworld of Joey Drew's Studio with a massive explosion. The flames engulfed a large portion of the former village but something stepped out and roared in fury, Mr. X had become the Super Tyrant, and on the opposite end of the cavern another roar echoed as Beast Bendy pulled himself out of a large ink puddle. Both ran at each other but Super Tyrant dragged his claws along the floor as Beast Bendy just charged at his top speed just to receive an uppercut that skewered him on the Tyrant's hand but he couldn't lift Bendy and was dragged with him as he crashed into a rock wall. The Beast had dissapeared once more, leaving the Super B.O.W. to shakily get up from the crushing blow that had almost ruptured his exposed heart. But there was no time to worry about that as Bendy ran at him again, however the Tyrant leaped over him this time and forced him to slowly turn around which gave Mr. X time to slash one of his arms off. The Ink Demon roared in pain as he fell over and the Tyrant's claw shot out to end him... But he shouldn't have aimed for the head as a pair of jaws chomped down on his forearm and refused to let go before Bendy shook his head around frantically until his foe's arm was torn off. The Super B.O.W. was practically defenseless as the Beast's arm regenerated and he towered above the now kneeling in pain T-00 who roared as his heart was torn out by one hand and the other grasped his head. Bendy growled as he crushed the struggling Mr. X's head as his good arm held onto Joey Drew's creation's arm before it became limp as the Tyrant's head was torn off. Now victorious, the Ink Demon roared one last time before morphing back into his regular appearance and gathered a couple parts from the B.O.W.'s remains. About half an hour later, Bendy sat down satisfied in his throne room with a giant claw shoved into the ground outside with an impaled head and heart on it. A warning to whoever would dare interrupt the Dancing Demon's cartoon watching. K.O! Results Rose:What was that about modern horror game villains not standing a chance against survival horror game villains, Pygmy? Pygmy:I certainly stand corrected as this match wound up in Bendy's favour from the beginning with him taking Strength. Now if we were just talking lifting strength, a roller coaster cart is 1212 pounds to a police helicopter being 1638 pounds so Mr. X seemed like he had an edge at first. Zuggsy:But striking strength was even more of a gap as we found out that breaking a bank vault door would take 14999 pounds of force to achieve while punching through a brick wall is only 14162 pounds and since punching is these two's main method of attack, the Ink Demon got an early edge. Rose:The Tyrant did take Speed though as it's extremely likely he's capable of his top speeds in his base form while the Dancing Demon has to go to Beast to match 43 MPH, chasing down an old man isn't that impressive, and even if their upgrades are tied in speed, Super's more agile as he can leap through the air. Pygmy:T-00 was also tougher as grenade launcher rounds cause far more damage than even a .45 ACP round which gave him Durability but Joey Drew's creation was actually harder to kill as his abilities to phase through walls and morph his body suggested that he could survive even the complete destruction of his body so long as he had ink and The End tape wasn't used while the Umbrella Corporation's B.O.W needs his head and/or heart to survive. Zuggsy:Mr. X was smarter than Bendy however as his senses appear to be much better to the point that he can track people across an entire police station while his foe's senses appear to be exaggerated and the Ink Demon saved Henry in Chapter 4 which honestly makes no sense while the Tyrant's never done something so detrimental to his own health. Rose:But while he did save the guy who would later kill him, the Dancing Demon's likely been around longer than the T-00 and has faced foes who are focused more on melee combat than guns and explosives giving him Experience. Pygmy:It's another edge for the Umbrella Corporation's B.O.W next in Equipment as his trenchcoat could provide some protection and it's unlikely that he would care about the Bendy cutouts but his complete lack of supernatural Abilities led to Joey Drew's creation taking that category and his ink powers could pose a serious problem with their unpredictability although it's doubtful he can outright send non-ink creatures to the ink with a touch. Zuggsy:In Transformations, Super Tyrant lost due to one simple factor, it needs to be activated by damage but can be completely bypassed by a powerful enough opponent like Birkin. Beast Bendy can be activated at any time and while this was close, Bendy's arguably just as fast as Mr. X in this form and since he's harder to kill, that balances out his foe's tougher body, plus he can overpower him anyways. Rose:Looks like Mr. X just couldn't get it on his own. Pygmy:Can you come up with a joke that isn't a song lyric? Anyways, the winner is Bendy. Trivia Bendy was originally going to fight Terry Akers from Soma due to both being creatures made from black goo and carrying out a machine's will along with neither having eyes and the Searchers would be used as backup against the Proxies. Mr. X was originally going to fight Jack Baker from Resident Evil 7 due to both being the most recent main RE villains who are known for lumbering around a building and both were created by Umbrella's experiments although Baker was indirectly. Next Time Blue, green, and gray hoodies hang in a closet with a kitchen knife, scissors, and hunting knife hanging out of the pockets. Who are you rooting for? Bendy Mr. X Who do you think is going to win? Bendy Mr. X Was the fight entertaining? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Demon vs Mutant themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"1990s themed" Death Battle Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019